


Sentidos capitales

by HienSoul



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: AU, BTF, Before the falling, Brilla linda flor, Experimentar, Gusiluz, M/M, Pecados, Sentidos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HienSoul/pseuds/HienSoul
Summary: En la Estrella de la Mañana los ángeles experimentan y Lucifer tiene un nuevo favorito.
Relationships: Crowley & Satan | Lucifer (Good Omens)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Sentidos capitales

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño fic perteneciente al AU creado por @Nixarim en Before The Falling para el concurso #IneffableInfernoBTFContest por lo que Lucifer, aka Gusiluz, está basado en su universo maravilloso.  
> Como en BTF no se comenta el auténtico nombre de Crowley aquí tampoco.

Aún no sabe cómo se llama esa clase de sentimiento que se le aloja en el pecho y ahonda en la carne como un cuchillo al rojo provocándole un vacío, una sensación de ahogo. 

Serán muchos años después, en el mundo terrenal,cuando pueda ponerle nombre. (La culpa, el remordimiento).

Pero ahora lo único de lo que es capaz es de ser arrastrado por su juego manipulador.

“Yo soy la manzana”. 

Y todas esas preguntas que habían empezado a rondar por su cabeza crecen y se multiplican pero de fondo queda él.

Inundándolo todo. 

Porque en la Estrella de la Mañana las preocupaciones parecen livianas si él está cerca. 

Si te habla, esas dudas bajan el volumen y solo son susurros que sus besos consiguen que olvides.

Porque sus besos demandan todo de ti. Cada ápice de tu ser se rinde a complacerle.

En ese lugar el tiempo no es tiempo y todo lo que estaba prohibido a su conocimiento se muestra ante ellos potenciado por su presencia.

Por eso no recuerda del todo los detalles, no sabe cuántas veces o por cuánto tiempo yacieron al placer. Todo es un amasijo en su cabeza que se entremezcla y no reconoce qué fue antes o después. Cuántas veces la lujuria, la pereza, la gula, la ira, la envidia, la soberbia, la avaricia se apoderó de él irremediablemente y sin control.

Sí recuerda la manzana.

La tentación en la punta de los dedos al rozar su piel y sentirla diferente al resto de veces que ha podido tocar a algún ángel. 

Porque nunca lo había hecho así.

Con el deseo incansable e incombustible de querer poseerle, aunque ese mismo concepto no supiese de dónde había venido. 

Siente la lengua de Lucifer en su boca y la suya en la de Lucifer, saboreando algo totalmente desconocido. Sin poder controlar lo que le provoca en él mismo.

Ese calor que le recorre cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Las manos temblorosas de [__] que se aferran a los hombros fuertes del ángel que le guía en esta nueva experiencia.

Lucifer le coge la mano y con suavidad hace que recorra su piel que parece irreal, brillando con una luz propia. [__] confuso no sabe si esa luz estaba antes o es consciente de ella y la puede ver diferente ahora que su realidad se hace añicos y él la recompone a su antojo.

Sería difícil de explicar cómo vivió y experimentó todas esas sensaciones de lujuria alguien que jamás había sentido el calor de otro cuerpo, el deseo de poseer algo como propio, quien jamás había obtenido satisfacción carnal. Alguien cuyo tacto, olfato, gusto, vista y oído habían estado aletargados hasta ese momento.

Maravillado al ver y ser consciente de esas extensiones de su cuerpo de las que nunca se había percatado porque nunca antes le habían hecho falta. Ellos no comen, no miccionan, no tienen la necesidad de copular y al no haber deseo carnal aquella parte de él jamás había tenido relevancia. ¿Cuándo había optado su madre por otorgarles aquellos miembros? ¿Bajo qué propósito y por qué había diferenciación entre algunos ángeles? ¿Quería que se pareciesen más a sus amados humanos?

Entonces, ¿por qué les negó y ocultó todas las cosas que a ellos les dejaba experimentar y vivir?

Por eso tras la primera vez, quiso más.

Quiso tocar de nuevo y ver cómo la piel de Lucifer se estremecía bajo su mano. Memorizando la diferencia entre el pelo sedoso de su cabello y el pelo rizado de su entrepierna. 

Quiso saborear de nuevo su boca, tan diferente del sabor de la manzana que habían compartido, húmeda y caliente. Quiso lamer cada centímetro de él, notar la diferencia de sabores de su saliva y del glande, también húmedo y caliente de Lucifer, que ante su contacto hacía que gimiese. Extasiado, al ver que Lucifer arqueaba la espalda desbordado de sensaciones que él le provocaba, seguía probando con su lengua para descubrir dónde y qué provocaba esos gemidos de placer.

Esos gemidos que conseguía oír cuando le mordía el cuello poseído por una energía y unas ganas que le burbujeaban por todo el cuerpo.

Enterró su nariz en su pelo, reconociendo un olor que solo El Lucero del Alba poseía y que parecía chispear con una energía única.

Dejó que él le tocase, que acariciase sus alas provocándole corrientes por todo su cuerpo. Dejó que le tirarse del pelo hasta quedar sus ojos a la misma altura y vio en ellos el ansia que se desbordaba. 

“ _ Más _ ” dijo Lucifer tirándole de la base del cuello hacia atrás para que mostrara su garganta, arrastrando sus dientes por toda su piel expuesta. Demandante. “ _ Dame más, dame más de ti _ ”.

Quitándole los últimos resquicios de autocontrol que le quedaban. Contagiado por toda la fuerza, pasión y rabia que Lucifer emanaba, [__] le giró con brusquedad, haciendo que el ángel del Alba quedase de espaldas a él y en lugar de enfadarse, suspiró apremiante. 

[__] lamió la base del cuello del ángel, a la misma vez que le agarraba las caderas haciendo que las levantase un poco. Siguió lamiéndole la espalda hasta bajar hasta su culo, donde enterró la lengua a la vez que con una mano agarraba el pene de Lucifer. Lucifer dio un respingo y levantó la cabeza pidiendo “¡¡ _ Más _ !!”, haciendo que [__] pusiese la otra mano libre en la base de su espalda obligándole a agacharse de nuevo y levantar más las caderas.

Su lengua dejaba restos de saliva por toda su piel, humedeciendo la entrada. Entrando y saliendo de ella con rapidez, alentado por las reacciones que provocaba cada vez que lo hacía. 

Lucifer no dejaba de pedir, “ _ Más, más, más _ ” y él no sabía cómo pero lo único que quería era complacerle y dar salida a esa energía que estaba a punto de consumirle por dentro.

Como había hecho la primera vez, pero sin la suavidad y el cuidado de aquella vez, se levantó e introdujo su pene en el culo del ángel haciendo que Lucifer gritase de éxtasis. 

Por completo fuera de sí, [__] sujetó de las alas extendidas al ángel de negros cabellos a la vez que le embestía una y otra vez. Sus gemidos subieron de volumen a la vez que Lucifer gritaba una y otra vez por más, totalmente enloquecido y desquiciado por el placer, dejándose a la merced de pecados que les empiezan a ser familiares.

Una carga eléctrica les recorre de pies a cabeza llegando a un nivel de placer y éxtasis que apenas llegan a comprender. Una luz blanca, feroz y pura les envuelve. [__] ve a través de sus largos y sedosos mechones rojos cómo el ángel que yace bajo él es el causante de ese brillo que empieza a atenuarse.

Rendidos, caen entre las suaves y mullidas nubes que les hacían de cama. Sudados y pringosos de fluidos corporales hasta hace poco ajenos a ellos. Respiraciones agitadas que se mezclan con el ruido de risas, gemidos y algarabía que llenan por completo aquel lugar. El refugio de todos los que han caído en el embrujo de la duda.

  
  


-¿Qué estoy haciendo? - pregunta en un suspiro quedo cuando es consciente durante unos segundos de todo lo que le rodea.

-Vivir.

  
  
  



End file.
